


#娜俊 成人礼

by geulimja



Category: jaemren - Fandom, najun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geulimja/pseuds/geulimja
Kudos: 23





	#娜俊 成人礼

1

摄氏三十八度。

不算太多的薄尘伏在泛着岁月黄的扇叶上，一个月前洗过的扇叶高速地转过一圈接一圈，尽管调到三档也不见舒爽凉快，也许是电风扇实在过于老旧也可能是阳光射正房间的缘故。

电风扇正对着罗渽民的脸吹，他坐在黄仁俊的床上聚精会神地玩小游戏。

时间为下午一时四十七分，毒辣的阳光透过敞开的窗户直接晒在罗渽民的背上，厚重的浏海早就被主人毫无保留地朝上拨起，汗水和少量发蜡混和而重新起了固定作用，浏海便像纸杯蛋糕上的奶油固定在空中。  
是个可笑的造型。

罗渽民热得皱起眉头，细密的汗水满布前额，好几滴豆大的汗珠支撑不住滑落到脸颊两边，汇聚在少年不带半点赘肉的下巴下，最后又滑过脖颈和喉结，把浅灰色的薄tee领口染深。

游戏也不是什么必须皱紧眉心来对待的紧张游戏，俄罗斯方块而已，罗渽民却十分认真，盯紧平板的画面，他不喜欢叠超过七行，直条方块必须正好在最右边落下，恰好清理出四行时罗渽民会轻轻地给自己点头。

黄仁俊洗完澡回到房间，靠在门边就见到这么好笑的画面，纸杯蛋糕的脸也太臭了点，还自己在那边默默点头。

“喂，纸杯蛋糕。”

罗渽民听到黄仁俊有些嘲笑意味的呼唤，他依然盯着屏幕，方块下落的速度突然加快很多，已经有八行堆积起来，放直条的位置被挡住了，下面空出一共五个空格，罗渽民越玩越烦躁。

“什么蛋糕。”

黄仁俊觉得罗渽民还是像个未成年，八月二十三日了，他已经当了十天的成年人，却仍然被游戏操控了情绪，幼稚又可爱。黄仁俊走到床边抽出两张茉莉香味的纸巾，俯下身来给罗渽民印走额头的汗，又小心不去挡到他的视线拭擦脸侧，最后连脖颈都擦了一遍，纸巾无一处不湿的。

“照照镜子就明白了。”  
“热也不知道挪开一些坐，偏要坐在最晒的地方。”

黄仁俊一屁股坐到罗渽民身边，直把罗渽民挤到一旁没有日光直射的位置。罗渽民按下暂停，转头看一眼窗户又回头看黄仁俊，傻乎乎地应了一句是哦，然后就退出了俄罗斯方块。

“成年了，还小孩似的。”

这句话从黄仁俊的嘴里说出来，罗渽民觉得特别好笑。谁更像小孩一些啊，罗渽民没把心中所想说出口。他笑了出声，凑近黄仁俊一些，那白嫩的圆润脸蛋，亲过几次了，每次亲上去都会发红，像小孩在烈日下奔跑过后的孩子红。鼻梁高挺毕直，上面明明也冒着细汗嘛。

“你也热了，靠我这边一些。”

罗渽民一把抱住黄仁俊往床上倒，黄仁俊哎呀一声，半个身子都被罗渽民拥住了。

说心脏没有掉拍是假的。  
从朋友变成恋人只是刚好五个月的时间，亲密行为做过的不多。牵手亲嘴试过了，每次黄仁俊都很紧张，他努力假装镇定，但罗渽民直勾勾的眼神不容他埋藏半点秘密情绪，于是罗渽民非要当面戳穿他，仁俊很紧张吧，戏谑地调笑着，等他羞得整个人火烧起来才掐着脸蛋说好了不说了。

说都说完了，魔鬼。

2

风扇把黄仁俊的柔软发丝吹起，毛茸茸的头顶磨蹭着罗渽民汗湿的下巴和颈项，黑色发丝都黏到嘴唇上来了，又闻到黄仁俊身上隐约的玫瑰沐浴露香。

“喂，还要抱多久啊。”

罗渽民在黄仁俊的头顶响亮地啵了一口。他把双腿往后挪动，好让黄仁俊的下半身不再压在他的大腿外侧，顺势好好地侧躺在床上。  
不用照镜黄仁俊都知道自己的脸又烧成一片艳红。刚洗过澡的干爽身体又为剧烈的害羞而闷出汗水，终究是炎夏，下腰背后炽热硬物的若即若离又在暗示明示着露骨讯息。

罗渽民在夏天会喷淡香水，像少女一般可人的蜜桃味，罗渽民自己选的黄仁俊买的，味道淡到要像此刻如此紧贴彼此才闻得到。

“别只说我，仁俊比我早成年，不也还是个小孩。”

罗渽民凑在黄仁俊的耳边说话，像是刻意地呼出热气，洒落在嫩红的耳朵和饱满的脸颊肉上，又痒又热，汗水便抗议似地从毛孔挤出，暴露在高温的空气下。

“热死了，松开，我不是小孩。”

黄仁俊隐约意会到罗渽民想做什么，他扭着身子，罗渽民却不让他逃，左边腿一下就跨过黄仁俊的下半身把他的双腿完全钳制。

不挣扎还好，这下硬烫的地方倒是稳打稳扎地贴在黄仁俊的屁股上。

“仁俊怎么不是小孩，你和我都是小孩。”

“想当成年人，要先行成人礼。”

3

没给黄仁俊骂人的机会，罗渽民撑起上身掐住黄仁俊的下巴时，他的汗水比舌尖更早滴落在黄仁俊饱满的下唇上。汗水连同罗渽民吃过糖的舌头，咸甜混杂挤进黄仁俊的口腔之中，这是他们人生里第一个笨拙而勇敢的舌吻。

成人礼一生只有一次，没有经验，所以没有人知道要吞口水。因此两人的口水都在流，和高热而泛滥的汗水一同流下，床单都沾湿了。

少年们舌头胡乱地交缠又分开，毫无章法而水声不断。罗渽民干脆让黄仁俊平躺，自己爬到黄仁俊的身上把双腿夹在黄仁俊的腰侧，他热得大半件tee都湿成深灰色，仍然双手扶正黄仁俊湿透的脸继续抽空黄仁俊嘴里的水分，手指缝是黄仁俊汗湿而柔软的黑发。黄仁俊是香的，连流着汗都有玫瑰味。

分开的时候，两个人都急促地喘气，房间实在酷热，黄仁俊觉得自己像躺在温泉之中，甚至有些晕眩。眼前的人和他一样，俊俏的脸上漾起一片火辣激情的红，他任罗渽民焦急地解他的睡衣钮扣，一颗又一颗，又快又粗暴，他的心都要跳坏了，这比牵手和亲嘴又是另一个层次，意想不到的澎湃。

睡衣被彻底打开，黄仁俊雪白的胸腹布满汗液流过的痕迹。画面对刚成年的罗渽民来说还是过于冲击，他盯着黄仁俊的身体发呆，动也不动，黄仁俊被盯得快变成熟虾了，不好意思说话，想要把睡衣重新拉好之际，罗渽民抓住他的双手压在床上，俯下身的时候有数滴汗水滑落到他的胸膛上。

“再让我看看，你好漂亮。”

黄仁俊呼吸停滞。电风扇吹来一阵又一阵的热风，太难熬了，热潮吞噬他的身体，睡裤里激起一片羞人的动静，兴奋到好比掉落在夏威夷沙滩般热情奔放，罗渽民肆意在他坦露无遗的身躯上狂奔的目光比窗外的烈阳还炙烧得厉害，刺痛他常年不见天日的惨白皮肤，最后落在那高高耸起的小山丘上。

太炽烈了，痛得厉害。

“这就帮仁俊先走完仪式。”

4

从孩子到成年人，以数剧来计算，其实只是一秒之间的事，从23时59分59秒到翌日00时00分，正因为只须一秒，那可说是抽象，但其实又很具体。

黄仁俊的内裤本和罗渽民的短tee一样，浅灰色，没有花纹也没有图案。睡裤被人褪去扔到地上的时候，他才发现汗水和难以启齿的液体早就把整条内裤染成深灰色。然后又很快被罗渽民脱掉，卷成一团长条形的不明物体，最后被扔开，掉落在属于罗渽民的短tee上，尽是深灰色的，二合为一。

黄仁俊闭上眼睛。他咬住嘴唇，双手抓住淡蓝色的床单，双腿曲起踩在床上，任埋在他两腿中间的罗渽民为他行他所说的仪式。

其实这同时也是黄仁俊在给罗渽民走仪式。张开嘴吸住漂亮爱人最私密的部位，罗渽民在想，他们两人终于成年了。火辣的手拴在胀硬的肉体上，黄仁俊不可自控地夹紧了腿，手抓住罗渽民的头发，太烫了，对刚成年的人来说，力度太猛。

可是，不冲动、不鲁莽、不任性、不狂妄，便不能成就一场深刻的成人礼。人生只有一次，而冷静、温柔与熟练，是留给中年人的。

罗渽民吸吮住不停冒水的顶端，他在实践未成年时偷学到的知识，此刻嘴里的咸腥是属于成人世界的味道，手指抚慰那白嫩之中又泛着青蓝筋脉的硬柱，上下套弄出黄仁俊轻轻的哼唱。

那又是成年人才可以听的乐章，美妙又蛊惑。

看吧，成年是那么的具体。

“渽…渽民…”

黄仁俊当然不是第一次叫罗渽民的名字，但这是成年以后第一声呼唤。罗渽民仍努力地按捺体内的雷电交加，他继续取悦黄仁俊，一只手不得已解开牛仔裤的束缚，从里面释放出仍然未成年的激昂的身体。

5

爆发也是只须一秒之间的事，黄仁俊尖叫着在罗渽民的嘴里绽放白彩，他漂亮的腰弓起完美的弧度，日光洒落之下连汗珠都反光，闪闪发亮。

罗渽民是霸道的半成年，成人礼还差一半才可以完成。于是他焦急地把黄仁俊的腿推得更开，诱人的股缝竟然也泛着该死的少女粉红。

罗渽民感觉热得快要昏迷，他必须要更快地进行。他张开嘴把食指伸进去，沾满了白浊以后顺着股间的汗水往那片粉色皱纹戳去。顺理成章听到黄仁俊难受的叫嚷，就停留在里又讨好地亲吻他的大腿内侧。

最后索性连舌尖都探进去亲，舔舐过腿根的时候黄仁俊会放松些，又趁机把中指伸进去。

“仁俊再忍忍。”

黄仁俊有在努力了。他闭着眼吃痛地做着深呼吸，想起在未成年的时候有试过做梦梦到和罗渽民做爱，但是那个梦里是寒冬的夜，罗渽民穿着整齐的西装，他却趴在梳妆台上全身赤裸，被罗渽民从后狠狠地贯穿他。

或许他早就比罗渽民还更期待这场成人礼。

6

“进来吧。”

黄仁俊渐渐适应羞耻感，竟然可以主动提出要求。罗渽民从他的腿间把头抬起，赤裸的上身肌理分明，随着他撑起上半身的时候，黄仁俊看着他的汗水从锁骨一直滑落到那骇人、红肿而挺立的器官上。

“仁俊不怕？”

罗渽民似问非问，他其实没有在等黄仁俊的答案，自顾自地把那双纤细而精美的白雪般的长腿压在床上，经过开拓的粉嫩入口收缩又放开，罗渽民咬紧了牙关，忍耐多时。当他扶着肿痛的肉刃时，体内的细胞都在雀跃狂舞，黄仁俊的那声不怕便连同那汹涌的入侵一同沉沦。

一捅到底。  
他们都正式成年了。

7

没有半丝空气的紧窒包覆是人生的第一次新鲜体验。罗渽民皱紧眉心死死地把黄仁俊的膝盖往床上压。

床单早就染成深蓝色，取下来的话甚至能榨出水。炎热的小房间里，两个成年人在做成年人的事。

黄仁俊放声地喊，家里没有人，他甚至连房门都没有关，整个家每一个角落都能听到他的声音。

“啊…啊……”

罗渽民扶着他的腰在猛冲直入，刚成年是亢奋而不知收敛的，一下接一下不知疲倦地发狠，顶到最深处又完整地退出，甬道里的肉被磨擦灼烧，黄仁俊被烫得痛感迟钝，他流着泪水却又和脸上早已湿得乱七八糟的汗液和成一片，分不清是汗或是泪，一副楚楚可怜的模样，快感倒是贯彻全身，叫他无法抽离，只能张着嘴大口呼吸或高声呻吟。

“仁俊好紧…唔”

罗渽民也快窒息了，他的胸膛急促起伏，执着的去和黄仁俊十指紧扣。黄仁俊的身体太美妙了，直教他泥足深陷。他俯前身体封住黄仁俊叫个不停的嘴，两个滚烫而汗湿的胸膛瞬间交缠黏腻到一起，房间少了黄仁俊的哭喊，肉体交合拍打的声响便突兀起来，让听了的人更加振奋而焦灼。

“渽民…渽民…”

唇舌分开的时候黄仁俊在叫罗渽民，看来是黄仁俊的性癖，喜欢喊着身上人的名字。

“我在。”

罗渽民偏过头去亲黄仁俊的脸，他伸出舌尖舔黄仁俊的脸，舌面的触感又滑又嫩，罗渽民痴迷地又咬又亲，惹得黄仁俊颤抖着身子又喊了好几声渽民。

于是罗渽民亲到黄仁俊的耳垂，舌尖钻进黄仁俊的耳洞里舔，黄仁俊尖叫着躲，罗渽民轻笑出声咬住他的耳尖，又用力地顶进黄仁俊的身体。

“我们都不是小孩了，仁俊。”

罗渽民如此在黄仁俊耳畔说。

8

新奇的玩意总叫人难忘，罗渽民射进黄仁俊体内，没拔出来，抱起人挂在自己身上走出客厅的时候，黄仁俊抱紧了他的肩膀，哭着摇头。

随着走动的步伐，又插得更深一些，罗渽民笑着哄黄仁俊，用他最擅长的撒娇语气说话，拍了拍黄仁俊翘挺的屁股走进浴室。

关上门前最后一句话是：“我还没说礼成嘛宝贝。”


End file.
